It is well-known to play a game involving ping pong balls, a long table and a number of cups filled with beverages at many social gatherings. There are a variety of iterations and variations on the concept, allowing for a diverse and fun experience in a variety of settings, such as game rooms, party rooms, outside and even pools.
Typically the standard game play involves two players or two teams, who attempt to throw or bounce ping pong balls across a table into the opponent's cup. If successful, the opponent must drink the contents of the cup. This game is frequently played by young adults, though there is no limit to the age or skill required to enjoy the game. Further, variations with non-alcoholic beverages make the game appropriate for younger people.
Also, as the game has grown in popularity, leagues have been developed, and the game has acquired a sports-like quality. There are teams, logos, and an association which governs official rules and tournaments.